A demigod from Gotham
by bloodofolympus
Summary: Jason Todd, former Robin now the Red Hood. Jason's been a lot of things. A street rat, a rich kid, dead. Ya know, everyone knows that. But what if he was a demigod! basically Jason's adventures as a demigod in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or percy jackson by Rick Riordan**

**Jason's age:7**

All Jason wanted to do was get an actual dinner from that nice lady who ran the chinese food place down the corner who occasionally gave him leftovers. Getting chased by a..._something_ was definitely not what he wanted to do on a friday night.

Like what the actual frick! How does this happen to him? Did he do something bad in his old life or something to deserve this. To be fair he could be rude sometimes but a literal monster chasing after him? This was way too weird for him, and he lived in _Crime Alley_!

He rounded a corner into an alley. He could hear the beast right behind him. If he could just make it home maybe he had a chan- oh s***. His mom was there. He couldn't drag his probably wasted mom into this.

So he kept running past the door to his building and after a couple feet tripped on a can. Really?! A can?! This was not how he wanted to be killed. Like, he didn't want to be killed anyway, but tripping on a can? Yeah, a true child of Gotham he was.

He turned to see what exactly he had been running from. At first he thought it was a dog, but then it started snarling at him. As Jason started backing up he saw the dog had begun to grow.

So naturally he noped out of there, like any Gothamite would do. You know, if they weren't high or drunk. So basically at least 50% of Gotham.

Jason's eyes widened as he saw the creature. It looked like a big bulky dog, but scarier. The dog's fur was a dark red, reminding him of the color of dried blood. The monster's eyes were a bright glowing red. The teeth were at least a foot long and sharp. Jason knew that if he got caught by those teeth he was a goner. The monster started moving forward, the smell of it's breath becoming more apparent and putrid by the moment.

Then suddenly a knife sunk into the back of the hound and pulled out. It howled and turned around. It was promptly met with a blow to the eye. The creature lost its balance and leaned against a wall, taking heavy breaths.

Jason's unknown hero took his hand and they ran, Jason looking behind him. The person dragged him into his building. He kept just staring blankly until he was pushed into his apartment.

This broke him out of his stupor and he looked up to thank the person. But he was cut off by his surprise of seeing who it was.

It...was his mother! But how!

As Jason stared at her amazed, she lowered herself to his level.

"Jason? Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" Catherine asked him.

After a few moments Jason shook his head, not being able to talk. She gave him a warm smile and hugged him, the knife still tightly in her hand.

A minute later,"Mom? Did...did you just save me from that...thing?" His voice was muffled as he talked into her shoulder.

His mother gave a small nod and then picked him up. She carried him over to the couch and sat there, him close to her side.

Jason looked over and looked at the knife in their silence. It looked golden, but somehow different. Why would his mother have something like that?

He glanced at her and asked,"Mom, what was that? And where'd you get that knife?"

She sighed and looked at her son, concern clear in her eyes. "Jason, that thing was a monster. A hellhound, I think."

Jason raised an eyebrow,"But those things don't exist, right?"

His mother's face made him rethink his statement.

"Look Jay, you're special. Not many people can see the monsters. And even those who can have some trouble."

"Really? But why did it chase me?" he questioned. He felt her arm tug him closer if possible.

"It's...complicated, Jay," she replied.

She then looked at him very seriously, in a way she never did except when she needed him to be quiet,"Jason, you have to promise me something."

"...Yes?"

"No matter what happens you will either have this knife with you or you'll know where this is. Is that clear?" she declared, showing him the weapon.

He nodded. "I promise."

She smiled at him and something in him jumped. She usually didn't smile that much since his father had gotten arrested. She put him on her lap and hugged him. He returned it, slowly falling asleep to his mother's steady breath.

Jason would always remember that night, and keep his last promise to his mother before she would get caught up with drugs and met her fate.

**Ok now this chapter did not include any PJO characters. But don't worry they'll be here! Thanks for reading this!**

**And for anyone wondering I personally think Catherine in my universe would be like sally where she could see past the mist and kind of knew Jason was a demigod, so she tried to protect him.**

**P.S. we are not going to do the new 52 canon where Catherine was his original mother because that is such a load of bullcrap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or percy jackson by Rick Riordan**

**Jason's age:9**

Jason was walking, minding his own business when he heard the scream. The scream had come down the alley he was conveniently passing by. He sighed. Either he could be a smart jerk and keep walking, or he could go help.

Jason scowled and against his better judgement cut down the alley and snarled at what he saw. Against the wall was a little girl with a very familiar weapon.

The thing growling at her had it's back to him, but he knew what it was. The thought brought back memories of that night. The night he learned that apparently monsters from greek mythology were real. And they wanted to eat him, ya know because that's just his luck.

Jason slowly crept up behind the hellhound. Then with a violent warcry he jumped on its back and stabbed it repeatedly with his knife. The hound from hell, or rather Tartarus tried to shake him off, but he held on.

Eventually though he lost his grip and fell to the ground, getting a small cut on his cheek. He saw the monster falter and then turn into golden dust. Jason blinked. Well, he certainly didn't expect that.

Before he could say anything though, the young girl he saved tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you mister! Really, thank you!" the girl said.

While Jason tried to regain his bearings, he observed the girl. She had long blonde hair. She was small but looked to be about six or seven. The most striking feature though were her stormy grey eyes, which stood out from the rest of her.

He nodded and tried to stand but hissed. Alright, looks like he sprained his ankle. Great! This is what he gets for helping.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked, helping Jason balance against a wall.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. Just sprained my ankle, kid." he reassured her, hiding his own concern. Yeah right, how was he going to fight or run with a sprained ankle? He was dead meat.

As he started to think about what he could do the girl broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ya know, I have friends that could probably help with that. They can fix anything!"

Jason glanced at her. Friends? Where the hell were her friends when she needed help!

He didn't say those things out loud though. Even though he was an alley kid, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He sighed in his mind. He must have been going soft.

He crouched down to her as much as he could with his ankle and asked,"Well do you want me to take you to your friends?"

She grinned and nodded. "Thank you mister…"

"Jason," he replied,"call me Jason."

She gave her hand to him and said,"Annabeth."

He shook her hand and started limping with her towards the sidewalk.

"So Annabeth, do you know where your friends might be?"

"If we got lost they said to go to the park."

The park! But that was five blocks away!

Son of a bi-

Jason sighed as he sat on a bench, Annabeth taking a seat next to him. While they waited for these so-called friends Annabeth started shivering. Jason saw this. He shook his head and gave her his leather jacket. Dam, he really liked that one.

A few minutes later two teens started coming towards them. Annabeth then yelled,"Jason! It's them, come on!" and pulled him up with surprising strength from a seven year old.

Jason hissed from the sudden pressure on his ankle. He quickly sat down, Annabeth looking guilty. Jason sighed and took her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm alri-"

"Annabeth!"

One of the teens, a boy with blond hair similar to Annabeth's ran and picked her up. She giggled at him.

"Annabeth, where were you? We were looking everywhere for you?" he asked.

She pointed to Jason, still being in the boy's arms. "I was attacked by a monster, but Jay helped me. He saved me!"

Jason smiled at how gleeful her tone was and the nickname. No one really talked to him like that since his mo-

Well, a while.

The two teens then looked at him. The other one was a girl with electrifying blue eyes and short black hair. She looked him over for a few seconds. Jason recongized the action, as he did it whenever he met someone new.

Finally she said,"Thank you. For saving Annabeth."

He nodded. Annabeth then looked like she had an epiphany and looked to her friends. "Guys! You have to help Jay. He hurt his foot."

The three chuckled at her. The girl then helped him up and the four headed towards one of the many trees. They helped him settle under it. While the boy and Annabeth got their supplies, the girl sat next to him.

"So, I'm Thalia and that's Luke over there," she said pointing to the boy.

"Yeah. As Annabeth said, I'm Jason."

Thalia tensed for a second but quickly went back to seeming unstressed.

"So, your a demigod?"

"A demi what?"

She tilted her head. "Yeah, mortals can't see monsters. And they definitely can't hold celestial bronze. So that pretty much means your a demigod."

"Oh," Jason replied,"so that's what this is made of."

He showed her his blade. She took it and studied it. She then nodded and handed it back. "Yep. That's definitely celestial bronze."

Jason put it back in the latch he had made for it on his belt. Soon after, the four demigods started talking.

They helped teach Jason the do's and don'ts of being like them. They also gave him something called ambrosia. It helped heal his ankle, so he found it only fair to let them sleep in an abandoned apartment he found.

Later, as Annabeth and Luke, who turned out to be pretty nice, slept, Thalia and Jason kept watch. Thalia at one point turned to him and asked,"Hey Jay, would you like to come with us? I'm sure Annabeth would love to have you with us."

Jason shook his head. "Nah, sorry but this is my home. I can't just leave, even if it is a s***hole."

Thalia snorted.

Jason smiled but didn't tell her his true reason. He couldn't leave because then he might never see his mother's grave again.

"Fine, but how about you sleep and I'll make sure no one gets us."

"Thanks," Jason smiled. He promptly fell asleep, feeling more relaxed than he had ever been since on the streets.

The next morning the three would be gone except for a minibag of ambrosia and a small drawing Annabeth had apparently made with a random sticky note of them all.

The next night Jason would find the batmobile alone. He would remember that Thalia said the night before he couldn't steal all four tires unless he was that good. Looked like it was time to prove her wrong.

**Yep so at this point Batman will now adopt him. And for anyone asking, he probably won't see the blade since he is a mortal, even if he is Batman. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or percy jackson by Rick Riordan**

**Jason's age:13**

Jason narrowed his eyes as he looked down into the chaotic street. He had been patrolling alone since Batman was away when he heard screams in his old street. So naturally, he headed that way.

He arrived to see a chimera (he was pretty sure) in a rampage. Jason didn't know what the mortals were seeing, but it probably wasn't good. He took his knife and was about to head down from his roof when he saw a golden rope thrown around the head of it. The lion one to be specific. Why the hell did it have three heads anyway, and why of all animals was one a _goat._

Then the monster was lifted by the rope into the sky and was launched back into the ground. The wielder of the rope then landed in front of the monster. Jason gasped when he realized it was _Wonder Woman_. He always wanted to meet her considering they might be...cousins? Aunt and nephew? Yeah, the gods were weird with the family concept.

But as he was going to meet her he saw the snake head at the back slowly slither its way to the front. He quickly jumped into action, jumping to the street light below and flipping his way towards them.

As the monster was about to strike, Jason landed on its neck (tail?) and stabbed its head with his knife. He then took a few steps back as the chimera dissolved into golden dust.

He then looked to his right to see Wonder Woman next to him. She looked at him with a half astonished, half curious look. She crouched to look him in the eyes, smiling amusedly.

"So," she said,"you're Batman's new Robin?"

He nodded.

"And you're also a demigod?"

He nodded again, smirking.

"Well I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that," she laughed.

"Yep, Batman doesn't even know. Greatest detective my butt."

She laughed more at that. "Yes, well, he is a mortal, even if he is also Batman."

"Also," she smiled,"thank you for assisting me, little one."

She then stood up and offered him her hand. "Since we are related, I would wish to learn more about you."

Jason grinned and took it. "Yeah, who knows. We might be brother and sister. I mean, the gods _can _get around." He waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed at him and they resumed in his patrol. "You might want to be a little more conscious of whom you speak of. Now, to be introduced, my name is Diana. Yours?"

He grinned. "Jason."

The rest of the night they stopped crime and talked more about their individual lives. Jason that night removed all evidence that she had been there, since he knew Batman didn't like metas in his city.

So when Batman took him to the Watchtower the next month, he was surprised when his protégé ran up the amazon princess.

"Aunt Di!"

She smirked. "Hello Jason," she crouched down and subtly whispered,"the chimera slayer."

**Yep so I was kinda going to skip his run as Robin but then decided to add some short fluff for him with Diana. Thanks for reading.**

**(Seriously though, why a goat head?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or percy jackson by Rick Riordan**

**Jason's age:16**

Annabeth stared with tears in her eyes at the grave ahead of her. The Titan war had just ended. Her and Percy were dating. Everything seemed right with the world.

Well it was until she heard a certain son of a certain billionaire had died. She told Thalia and they both headed there, Thalia gaining Artemis's permission to go.

Thalia had already left to their hotel. Finally, she crouched and put the bouquet she had on the grave. She rubbed her eyes on her sleeve.

"Oh Jason, I'm so sorry," she gasped,"We should have taken you with us. Maybe then you would be-"

She sobbed and slumped there for an unknowable amount of time. Finally though she got up, giving the headstone one last glance.

As she left, she didn't feel the eyes of a curious boy in a Robin suit. She also hadn't noticed that the dirt around the grave had been disturbed.

**Sorry this is short but I kinda didn't know what she would do since he saved her life but only knew him for a night. That's also why Thalia isn't mourning as much as her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or percy jackson by Rick Riordan**

**Jason's age:19**

**Takes place right after HoO. And I mean **_**right after.**_

Jason watched over the city, leaning on a gargoyle. He usually went up there when he needed to think.

Now, you may be asking yourself, 'what is he thinking?' right now? Well, he's thinking, or more wondering, how the hell a kid(maybe fourteen or fifteen?) just teleported onto a roof nearby out of the shadows.

He watched while a clearly disoriented kid stumbled around for a minute before face planting on the concrete roof. Jason snorted a quiet,"Oof."

He quickly grappled down, walking towards the teen. He crouched and narrowed his eyes. He didn't recognize the kid as a hero or villain. Maybe a meta kid who just got his powers? Though he felt a nagging sense at the back of his head.

He picked up the very light kid. Too light in his opinion, reminded him of Tim too much. Hell, this kid probably had just as bad as a diet and sleep schedule.

He hauled the kid to one of his nearest safe houses, dumping him on the couch. A few hours later the kid woke up while Jason was reading a book in a chair nearby.

The disgruntled kid immediately looked around, not expecting to be sleeping on a couch. He narrowed his eyes as they laid on Jason. Dark black eyes met eyes concealed by a red domino mask. The longer the kid stared at him the more confused he seemed to be about his savior.

Finally, the kid asked,"Where...where am I? And who are you?"

Jason nonchalantly leaned on the arm of the chair. "Well, I'm Red Hood. But I guess you wouldn't know who _I_ am since your _clearly _not from here. I mean, I never heard of a teleporting meta in Gotham. Unless you just got your powers."

The kid was more confused. "Meta?"

"Yeah kid. Just be glad I found you before the big Bat. He'd either throw you out or adopt you. Trust me, you don't want to be adopted by an emotionally constipated vigilante."

The kid's(he was really tired of thinking of him as 'the kid') eyes widened. "Dam, am I really in Gotham? ****."

Jason didn't even say anything about his language. Not like he had room to speak. "Yeah. Not that I'm gonna say your reaction's surprising, but are you gonna tell me why you teleported on that roof for anyone to come along? Your welcome for saving you by the way. And also why the hell do you have a sword."

The other raised an eyebrow at his admission and started nervously fiddling with the skull ring on his finger. Jason(for once)waited patiently until the kid said,"...Your a demigod?"

Jason blinked. Well, that was definitely not what he expected. Demigod? How did this kid know about demigods? Unless…

"Huh, so your a demigod, too. I guess that makes sense. Though I never knew demigods could teleport."

The kid replied,"Yeah, children of Hades can shadow travel."

Jason nodded. That seemed normal enough. I mean, what could he about know the powers of a child of Ha-

"Wait a minute, your father is Hades!"

He nodded. Jason sighed Of course. Who else's child would he be. He leaned back and eyed him. "So, what's your name, kid. Maybe I've heard of you?"

"Nico Di Angelo. What's yours?"

Jason was at first wary of giving his name, but then decided the kid seemed trustworthy enough. "Jason Todd."

Nico got a strange expression on his face. "Um, like the Jason Todd that died a few years ago?"

"Yeah, I'm the- wait! How do you know my name if you've never been to Gotham?"

Nico shrugged. "I met you in Elysium one day. I remember talking to you while trying to find my sister."

"So I got to Elysium?" Jason asked, confused. He had heard rumors that you could be reborn by your choice. But why did he just go back to his own body if that was the case?

Nico shrugged again. "Yeah, from what you told me, the judges debated your fate for two days."

Jason smirked. The thought of judges who had decided for probably more than a million others having trouble where he should go.

"Huh, that sounds right for me."

"Yeah."

They soon went into a comfortable silence. Nico thought of the ghost of Jason he had met, wondering how he had come back to life. From what he knew Jason had seemed to have come back before the doors of death problem. And Jason thought of similar thoughts, though trying to remember his afterlife. He had never tried(or more so never _wanted_) to remember the time before he was resurrected but after he died.

Finally, Nico suggested,"Well since your a demigod, would you want to come with me? I hang out at a 'camp' where demigods can live without being killed. Mostly."

Jason thought it over for a few moments before accepting. Nico nodded. They would go tomorrow. Jason had always wondered where demigods go when they want to be safe. And whenever he did think of it, there seemed to be a name on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't remember.

And with it, a distant memory of a girl and a hellhound.

**K finally Jason will be meeting Annabeth again and the main story I had planned for this will be done. And, the thing probably a lot of you have been wondering will be revealed. Who Jason's godly parent is!**


End file.
